A Sorceress Named Fortune
by Tsumira
Summary: Lina Inverse may have retired but bandits aren't off the hook yet! Bandits thought they were safe...until they meet a sorceress named Fortune!
1. Chapter 1

Bandits thought they were safe when Lina retired...until they came across a sorceress named Fortune!

A Sorceress Named Fortune

Chapter 1 For Fame or Fortune

A short young girl with long dark blue hair pulled down in a low ponytail sits precariously on a bar stool. She runs her chubby fingers through her blonde bangs, very discretely glancing at her surroundings. Her attire is exotic, but not errotic. Dashingly dressed in elegantly designed clothes, she wears a criss-cross purple top, dark blue pants, silver fingerless gloves, pitch black almost knee length boots, and a flowing crimson cape. She puts a hand to her mouth as she yawns, her rich red eyes closing shut. Her mage-like attire apparently draws attention away from the intricate sword attached to her belt.

"Hey baby, can I get ya a drink?", one of the drooling pathetic patrons slurs as he takes a seat next to the young adventuress. Not so much as looking in his direction, she places her forefinger and index finger on the intruder's forehead. "Nighty night.", she remarks with a smile as the patron falls over, chair and all, asleep on the tavern floor. Looking down at the glass before her, she delicate picks it up with her thumb and forefinger. She takes a sip of her cool caffine then, firmly grasping it in her hand, downs the whole glass at once.

Don't call me baby If you want a fire maybe Running up the road Tearing down the house

Don't mess with me Think twice

Before you say hello baby Think that you're crazy I'm nobody's baby If you want to die maybe

Don't mess with me

Out on my own Setting my path ablaze Maybe I get carried away Caught up in the breeze

Don't call me baby If you want a fire maybe I'm striking them dead Making them cry

Don't mess with me Think twice

If you're looking for fortune If you're looking for fame Don't call me baby Think twice

After paying her bill, the young sorceress, barely five feet tall, floats down from her bar stool like an angel gliding to land on crystal clear water. Once on the ground, her cape quickly flows up against her back and she softly steps along to the exit. Her footsteps offer no sound, making one wonder if there is magic in just the way that she walks.

Once outside, she lets out another yawn. She brings her small chubby hands up to her eyes and rubs them. "I'm not tired," she begins to herself, "just very bored. Nothing exciting is going on. This isn't quite as adventureous or exciting as the stories claim." Stories of bandit slaying and glittering treasure in outrageous abundance, defending the innocent from malicous mazoku quickly burst into the figurative flames of reality. Fantastical in itself, magic would seem to be quite a fairy tale, but if magic exists, then why not the dashing, heart pounding, and andrenoline gushing adventures? Surely the world is teeming with evil, yet it would seem that evil is keeping a low profile. Perhaps word of Lina's retirement had yet to reach the notorious groups of individuals who pillage and steal.

"Aw man, it looks like I'll have to get a real life and a real job. Only thing I'm fit for is arcana. Great, I'm gonna be an arcana librarian and my whole hair is gonna turn blonde and I'll live the rest of my days a crazy old kook...an unmarried kook at that." She sighs in sheer disappointment at her future prospects. If there isn't anything happening, even mercenary and bounty hunting work would be less than profitable. Waitressing could be a fairly viable option, if not for her underdeveloped form. "One would think that I'd at least be of a decent height given how giant of a man my father is. All of the texts I've read say that tall is a dominant trait over short. Of course, those are the same texts that claim that women determine the gender of a baby."

The young lady wanders aimless through the city, her long and bored face stretching along the dusty road ahead of her. Her feet move foward, unbidden by her mind, which has apparently shut itself up to limit the amount of wasted thought. Her pale red eyes gaze almost lifelessly at her feet, that barely even rise up from the ground. It doesn't matter who she is, nor does it matter where she would go. If only something could make her miserable life a little less lame. The sky dances with crimson and slowly fades to a regal purple as the sun descends down and the moon climbs upwards into the night sky. By this time, there is little point in walking back towards the village. Given her ill-apptitude for adventure, it seems unlikely that this young sorceress would be troubled in the night. However, it would probably be better if she didn't sleep under a tree. She's sure that there's a reason why, but unfortunately, the memory escapes her. With a simple spell, she floats up into the air and onto a thick and sturdy branch. She doesn't recall any reason to not sleep in a tree.

Morning lights bids her awake accompanied by the melodious songs of numerous birds of every varaity. As she stretches out with a yawn, she brushes fallen leaves out of her long blue hair. She rubs her tired red eyes to the light of the world when something suddenly lands on top of her head. A few angry chirps emit from atop her head from the squirrel that had landed upon it. Soon, it's bickering partner leaps down in pursuit. The lover's quarrel continues as the two scurry around the young sorceress's body, their tiny claws tickling her. Her girlish giggling startles the young couple causing them to prance away in panic, her hair much less for the wear. With one final yawn, she opens up her arms and makes a dramatic dive off of the tree. Before she can have a chance to hit the ground, she casts levitation, allowing herself to land safely with elogance, and even a bit of dramatic flair.

She immediately begins brushing herself off and making herself look presentable. The innocent young school girl in a really weird school uniform is clearly her approach, although a Hally Panner's Boarmole's uniform might have looked better. After assuring herself that she is now presentable, she continues on her way away from town. Certainly going back to that boring and quaint town is a waste of time for a young thrill-seeking, monster slaying, bandit punishing, and fun-frolicking adventurer such as herself. As she approaches a nearby river, she hears the voice of a young man. "Alright. This time I should be able to do it." She looks foward at the bridge over the raging river of Mortis, known for it's sweeping rapids claiming the lives of many who threw themselves into it in a fit of worthlessness. A handsome young man with short purple hair speckled with a hint of blonde, stands atop the bar, ready to plunge himself to a cold and watery grave.

"It's not my problem.", she reassures herself. However it doesn't take long before the young man finds himself falling backwards onto the bridge, startled by the sudden appearance of a cute young girl floating upside down in front of him. "Look, if you're going to kill yourself, can you do it somewhere where I don't have to see it or hear screams of agony of how miserable your life is?" The young man blinks, unsure as to what to make of his remarks. He supposed that he would have expected to be either stopped, ignored, or mocked. He certainly didn't expect to be told to kill himself some place else. "Uh, oh, I'm sorry. I tried to kill myself last night by hanging myself from a tree, but there was someone sleeping in it.", the young man explains.

The sorceress smirks apprehensively, realizing that the sleeping person he refered to is her. "Now you've got me curious, which isn't a nice thing to do. So, praytell, why are you killing yourself? If you don't want to tell...I'll just have to keep you from succeeding until you do." The young man sweatdrops in fear. The power emanating from this young woman is clearly not to be trifled with, and although they had just met, he has a feeling that she could very well accomplish that as much as she could help end his misery. "I'm an abomination to this world. A child who should never have been born. I suppose it is only polite that I should tell you my name, although you will only forget it after I am dead. My name is Seilio." "Hello Seilio, I am the young sorceress Fortune! You know, I don't see why you should die. You sure don't look like an abomination to me.", the sorceress retorts.

Seilio sighs. He really dislikes talking about his problems as it often distracts him from solving them. More so, he hates to admit the horrible heritage which has drove him to these means. Her innocent eyes tempts him, her powerful lips threatening him menancingly. Although she is clearly putting forth a great effort to appear intimidating, Seilio can tell that she is really a young and sweet girl filled with youthful innocence and purity, which melts into his very existance. She would be presistant. "Well, I'm an abomination because I'm a half-mazoku.", Seilio explains, his hanging low with shame. "Cool! That must mean you're pretty powerful!", Fortune remarks floating down beside Seilio, still sitting on the bridge where he fell. "That's not how I see it.", Seilio confesses.

The young sorceress smiles happily as she gently takes his hand and lifts him up from the ground. "You're actually pretty cute for a half-mazoku too. There's really no need to kill yourself. You'll make all of the pretty ladies sad.", Fortune informs. "Well...uh...I doubt that. Half-mazoku isn't the end of my troubles. I'm also half-dragon.", Seilio confesses quietly. "Ooooooo...what kind of dragon?" Fear slowly overwelms Seilio as he sees the young sorceress's look of innocent curiousity change to a deviously mischeivious smirk of one who is keeping a secret. "Heh...uh...not...really important...is it?", the half-breed stammers. "I know it can't be a golden dragon.", Fortune remarks cruelly with faux innocence. "Uh...yah. Well I guess I better find me some other place to..." "So you'll travel with me?", Fortune proclaims, her naive demeanor returning. "Eh? I didn't say..." "You WILL travel with me, WON'T you?", Fortune emphasizes forcefully. Seilio gulps realizing that his life is about to get more troublesome. "Please?", the young sorceress pleads with sad eyes.

Those deep and intoxicating red eyes seem so blue when they're sad. Those sweet and irresistable red eyes, the very essence of a passionate and persistant individual of power, could not be denied. "You seem like a nice enough sorceress, but I'm afraid that I'll only bring you trouble.", Seilio admits. Fortune smiles happily. "That's the very thing I'm looking for. I've been sooooooo bored lately. How am I suppose to become a beautiful sorcery genius if everything is so peaceful?", Fortune explains. "I don't think you're quite ready for the trouble my presence brings so...", Seilio admits then suddenly vanishes. Fortune sighs sadly. "Perhaps we'll meet some other time then.", a voice comments. The young sorceress's spirits lift, knowing that not only has she done something good, i.e. save someone's life, but also that she'll have a very exciting adventure sometime in the future. "Until we meet again!", Fortune proclaims happily and prances off into the distance.

I wipe the tears from my eyes Kiss mom and dad goodbye I sling on my knapsack Now there's no turning back

With my hair in the wind I can fly anywhere I can do anything, everything All I need is to believe Believe in me

There's nowhere I can't go No limit to the power I can grow Finally free to be on my own Seeing the world outside my home

With my hair in the wind I can fly anywhere I can be anything, dream All I need is to believe I believe Believe in me 


	2. Chapter 2

Fortune thought she'd never learn black magic...until she enrolled in the Atlas City Magic Academy!

A Sorceress Named Fortune

Chapter 2 The Art of Black Arts

Note: Nope, still don't own Slayers, but neither do you. P I'm sure I'd have little problem convincing the creators into turning Slayers over to me if I could cast the DragonSlave, however, since they invented the spell, it probably wouldn't work anyway. Oh well, there's always DBZ. It's a lot easier to take over. Afterall, GT exists. Meh, training in 500x gravity isn't as cool as going FIREBALL! Alas, such dreams elude me. Mesuinu! Get your mischievous mysterious behind in the real world! You're my power! (Hey, I don't really know any offensive spells, I can just manipulate raw magical energy. Unless of course you count that DragonSlave I'm suppose to learn from a hair sample. Quit goofing off and work on my fanfic!) ;;;;;;; -serious sweatdroppage Hush...I created you. (No you didn't, my daddy created me. P Oh, and yes readers, she does talk to me in real life, usually in front of others. Sad, isn't it?) Hey! Meanie! Well enough with the senseless and inevitably, pointless babel, on with the story. (What, no more goofing around? How cruel!)

Fortune giggles happily as she waits in a long line of people waiting to get into a building. Standing calmly behind her in line is a young Welsh gentleman in his tenth year. His short brown hair is pulled back in a small ponytail. A rather large travelling pack rests on his back along with an antique heirloom staff. His tiny spectacles add a kind of cute intellectualness to his spirited appearance. Out of all the people waiting in line, this adorable little boy looks like he doesn't belong.

"Ohhhhh I can't wait to get in! I'd wish they'd hurry up!", Fortune pouts. "Patience. I'm sure that they are not making us wait for nothing.", the young boy maturely comforts. Fortune turns around to face the person who spoke to her. A confused look crosses her face as she sees no one. She then looks down, and upon seeing such an adorable little boy, smiles brightly. "Oh, hello. You're attending the academy too?", she questions. "Yes, I am. My name is Negima Springfield.", the young mage replies. "I am Fortuna Gabriella Estella Envera!", Fortune proclaims proudly. "Nice to meet you...uh, is there a short way I should say it?", Negi replies. "Oh, you can just call me Fortune. That name's just an alias anyway. I've ran away from home.", Fortune answers. "Oh, my.", Negi sweatdrops.

"My mom didn't want me to learn magic. She thinks it's dangerous.", Fortune remarks. "Oh I see. Actually magic can be dangerous, only if you don't use it properly. Magic can be quite useful and can help make people's lives easier.", the young mage replies. "Uh-huh. So ya gotta do what ya gotta do. It's all about DETERMINATION!", the young sorceress proclaims. "I suppose so."

At long last the academy doors open and the waiting students begin to crowd through the doors plowing over one another. Admiring the cute little mage, Fortune shelters Negi from the violent rush of the mob. "Thank you." "No need, can't let a cute little kid like you get crushed by all these older people.", Fortune replies. The hopeful students are given an application form to fill and a quill filled with ink. Several students immediately filling out their forms on the tables. Several minutes later the students are instructed to report to the auditorium for registration orientation. The ever hopeful young sorceress Fortune escorts Negi to a seat near the front of the auditorium.

An elderly mage approaches the podium and waits for everyone to settle down and find a seat. Attendants pass out application forms to those who haven't received one yet. After everyone has settled down, the mage begins his speech. "Good morning and welcome to Atlas City Magic Academy. I am Nortan Anviritus, the Head of Enrollment and Academics. I'm sure that you are all ready and eager to submit your applications and begin your attendance, but first I need to inform you of the registration procedures and where you need to report."

The more serious students, such as Fortuna Gabriella Estella Envera and Negi Springfield, listen intently to Nortan Anviritus. The less enthusiastic students yawn and continue working on their applications. Anviritus goes over the registration process then proceeds to various important facts such as the admission fee. "The admission fee is 100 gold.", the Head of Enrollment informs the audience. A few of the potential students immediately leave the auditorium. "Full term enrollment is 1000 gold per quarter and part-time is 500 gold. Those seeking financial aid should report to the finacial aid room in room 113. You'll need to submit a form along with a reconmendation from an established and certified member of the magic community.", Nortan Anviritus continues. More students leave after that announcement leaving only the well-to-do, reconmended, and determined students behind.

The old mage finishes his lecture and the students are releashed to continue the registration process. "I had no idea that this would be so expensive.", Negi comments somewhat disappointed. "Eh heh, yah.", Fortune replies apprehensively knowing what a light coin purse feels. "Fortune, I think we need to find a job and make some money fast. It appears that we cannot get financial aid unless we have a sponser.", Negi suggests. "Well, we could always beat up bandits and take their loot.", Fortune reconmends. "Isn't it wrong to steal money from others?", Negi comments. "Yes, but bandits steal money from other people so stealing from them isn't wrong. Afterall, how are we to know who they stole that money from? If we asked around a lot of people might claim that it's theirs even when it isn't. The right thing to do is to punish them and take their ill pilfered fortune and put it to good use. Afterall, bandits have no right!", Fortune justifies. "I still don't think it's a very good idea. It sounds dangerous.", Negi admits. " We'll save it for Plan B then."

The two hopeful students go their seperate ways to explore Atlas City in search of a job that will allow them to enroll into the academy before classes begin in two weeks. Negi returns to the school with no information. Fortune arrives shortly later to report her findings. "All I found out was that Nyo-Heron's Roast Beef is looking for some waitresses.", the young sorceress informs. "That won't do. I guess it's uh...Plan B.", Negi sighs. "YEA!", Fortune exclaims happily.

The two make their way out of Atlas City with the younger mage meekly following the older girl. "So, where exactly are the bandits?", Negi wonders as they make their way through the forest trail. "I don't know. There used to be a bandit gang around here called the Dragon Fangs, but Lina Inverse blew 'em up over 20 years ago. I kind of figured that maybe we'll just run into some.", Fortune admits. The two stop for a moment as the sound of rustling in the bushes catches their attention. Looking around, they find themselves surrounded by six little pig-like creatures. "Are these bandits?", Negima wonders. "No, they're orcs.", Fortune informs.

Going for an easy victory, Fortune begins her incantation for a sleeping spell and targets the three orcs to her left. Negi follows suit and targets the three on the opposite side. "SLEEP!", they exclaim as they cast their spells. The three little pigs that Negi targeted instantly fall asleep. Fortune passes out from exhaustion as only two of hers take a nap. "Fortune, you missed one.", Negi informs then notices that the young sorceress has passed out. The last remaining orc takes off seeing that it's comrades had fallen. Negi attempts to snipe it down with a Wind Arrow but misses. Not wanting to abandon his new friend, Negi stays and waits for Fortune to recover. Will he waits, he searches the orcs for money and ties them up. Negi is dissapointed.

After about a minute, Fortune regains consciousness. "Did we get them?", Fortune asks getting up. "One got away. For bandits they don't have any money.", Negi informs. Fortune sweatdrops. "Now what?", Fortune wonders. "Why don't we try to track the one who escaped to their hideout. They may have their money there.", Negi suggests. "Yeah, we have nothing better to do.", Fortune answers, sighing because she knows that orcs don't have any money.

The two walk off of the trail and towards the direction Negi saw the orc go into. After about an hour, the two stop as they come to the realization that they're lost. "I think we're lost.", Negi remarks. Fortune makes no comment. The young mage turns to find Fortune knocked unconscious. Before he can react, Negi too blacks out.

Some time later they find themselves tied and slung over the shoulders of two bandits. Their money and their gear have all been taken and is being carried by a third bandit up ahead. After weighing his options, Negi decides on a plan of escape. He silently casts a sleep spell causing Fortune and the bandit carrying her to fall over and asleep. The other two immediately halt and gather their wits about them. The bandit carrying the hog-tied Negima sets him down to check on his partner. "A mage!", the third exclaims scouring their surroundings for a witch or wizard, but finding no one. The sleeping bandit recovers in about a minute and the three hurry towards their hideout taking their loot and hostages.

"Exuse me good sirs, but why are you taking us too? You have already taken all of our belongings.", Negi inquires causing the three to pause. They stand around silent until one finally suggests, "Slaves." "We're only children, we wouldn't make very good servants.", Negi explains. The bandits consider his comment for a moment and seem to acknowledge the sensibility of it. "We don't have time to stand around talking. There's a witch around here somewhere.", the bandit carrying their gear remarks. "You don't think it's Li...", the bandit carrying Fortune begins. "Don't say her name! Some bandit said her name 15 years ago and then BOOM! Never heard from again.", the third scoldes. "A sorceress that blew up a bandit 15 years ago? You wouldn't happen to be refering to the legendary sorcery genius Lina Inverse, would you?", Fortune mischieviously remarks, ruining Negi's escape plan.

At the mention of the Dragon Spooker's name, all three bandits focus their attention on the young girl and try to shut her up. "Don't say her name!", one warns her. Because of the commotion, Negi is left sitting on the ground. "LINA INVERSE LINA INVERSE LINA INVERSE LINA INVERSE LINA INVERSE!", Fortune chants proudly. Seeing an opportunity, Negi again casts a silent sleep spell. This time all three bandits fall alseep without Fortune passing out. The two quickly untie each other and get their belongings back before the bandits can wake up. Seeing the opportunity, they loot the lazy loafers and make a quick getaway.

Seeing an opportunity to pillage the pillagers, Negi and Fortune hide. When the three bandits wake up, they immediately flee to their ramshackle base to warn the others of a magic user in the area. The pair take this opportunity to follow the bandits. Before the trio could enter the shack, Negi and Fortune simultaneous cast sleep on them and the guards. The two quickly loot the bandits and beat a hasty retreat before anyone notices them. As they make their way back to the path, they count and divide their loot. They have just enough for the admission fee, part-time enrollment, and cheap housing. When they return, Fortune heads for a pawn shop and sells the swords she swiped from the bandits and gives Negi a cut.

The two return to the Atlas City Magic Academy and turn in their application and pay their fees. Negi finds a cheap on-campus apartment for 30 gold a semester after an adorable discount of course. "Fortune, if you need a place to stay, I've found a small apartment for 30 gold.", Negi suggests after noticing Fortune's failure to find an affordable place of residence. "Sure, someone has to watch out for you. Like an older sister!", Fortune accepts.

After settling into their two room apartment, Fortune making sure that she has her own matt to sleep on, Fortune reconmends that they strike the bandits' base again. "They don't know that we're mages so we might be able to sneak up on them and get their loot.", Fortune suggests. "Yes, but they know that a magic users IS out there, so they might be better prepared.", Negi notes. "True, but we'll have the element of surprise. We don't have classes for another two weeks, so we can afford to stay up late. We'll strike them at midnight, when they least expect it.", Fortune formulates. "It sounds like a plan. Let's get some supplies and something to eat.", Negi reconmends. 


End file.
